In the field of animal husbandry, hay is often used as a feed for livestock. Hay is often wound together in a square or cylindrical bale. To feed the bale to animals, the bale is normally taken apart by cutting twine or other material used to bind the bale. Preferably, the unwound bale then has its hay spread throughout a desired feeding area.
Unwinding round bales is particularly difficult and dangerous. A round hay bale can weigh several hundred pounds. It is difficult, therefore, to maneuver the bale. Because it is difficult to maneuver the bale, it is difficult to spread the hay throughout a desired area to feed multiple animals. Instead, the hay often sits in a single pile or must be manually moved in small portions.